Strange Behaviour
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: <html><head></head>A rather messy bust leads to an encounter of a physical nature between Egon and Clara. RGB AU. OC included. This story is not recommended for E/J-ers. Read at your own risk. Please, no destructive comments, thanks.</html>


Author's note: _If you are an Egon and Janine shipper, then this story is not for you. Better hit the Back button while you still can. If you do continue to read, just keep in mind that Egon and my original character are friends, not lovers and are under the influence of a substance that splashed on them during a bust._

Disclaimer: _I don't own the rights to RGB or it's characters_

**Strange Behaviour**

"Aaahh, chocolate doughnuts. The breakfast of champions." Peter said. It was about a half hour after the crack of noon, his usual wake-up time, and Peter was pulling the box of Dunkin' Donuts out of the fridge. The rest of the Ghostbusters were already up and had eaten. "One left?" Peter remarked when he opened the box. "SLIMER!"

"Hey don't blame Slimer this time." Ray told him.

"Maybe you should've gotten up earlier." Winston added.

"Way to leave me some guys!" Peter growled. "You know I normally like to have at least two."

"At least we left you one Peter." Clara said. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off. Another ghost to bust.

"You gotta be kidding me." Peter snapped.

"C'mon Pete, let's go." Winston pulled him away from the fridge.

"Noooooo!" Peter cried as Winston and Ray practically dragged him downstairs.

Several minutes later, the Ghostbusters arrived at the address that Janine had given them before they left. "Are you sure this is the right address?" Egon asked, looking around and noticing it was in an area they didn't normally get called out to.

"That's what it says, three forty-nine West Nineteenth street." Ray looked at the paper, then at the building number. Egon took the paper with the address with the address on it from Ray and wanted to see for himself. The Ghostbusters were parked outside one of New York's many Adult Entertainment stores, this one called "Adult Delights".

"Perhaps it's another crank call." Winston said.

"Gotta be. When's the last time one of these places was haunted?" Clara asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this call looks promising." Peter remarked eagerly as they all got out of the ECTO-1.

"You would." Ray cracked sarcastically.

Inside, they met with the owner of the store who discussed the details of the haunting of his business. "At first, it was little things. Stuff disappearing, or moved around. I thought it was my employees playing tricks at first, until one of them saw this ghost wearing one of the leather bra and underwear sets." He pointed over at the display with all the various undergarments. Egon walked over to the display and scanned it with his PKE meter, trying not to let his embarrassment of the surroundings get to him. He got nothing until the meter hit on the pink leather set, making the antennae beep and flash.

"Hmm, definitely the presence of residual spectral energy." He stated with is usual emotionless candour. Peter picked up one of the leather sets, a black one, off the rack.

"Hey Clara, how about wearing this little number?" He teased. She shot him a dirty look.

"Not if I was paid a million dollars!" Clara snapped, snatching it from him and shoving it back onto the rack.

"Peter, do you mind?" Egon said.

"Can we get on with this PLEASE?" Ray asked, annoyed. "We still have a ghost to bust don't we?" Like Egon, he was starting to get embarrassed of their surroundings, but on him, it showed.

"Well, I'll leave you to your job. Uh, try not to do too much damage please." The store owner told them before he left.

"Oh we won't." Peter said with a sing-song voice, grinning mischievously. Winston punched him in the arm as the owner shut the door behind him. All five of them got ready, arming their proton pack and throwers. Egon still had his PKE meter out as they made their way towards the back of the store, and as they got closer, the antennae flashed wildy.

"Something is definitely here." Egon stated. At the doorway to the back room where all the extra stock was kept, a ghostly figure appeared. Both Ray and Peter's jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"Hello boys." It purred softly. This ghost was female, and probably one of the more attractive ones the Ghostbusters had come across. And it was naked.

"Well hello there." Peter said, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Snap out of it!" Winston smacked him upside the head, bringing him back to reality. Clara and Egon fired their throwers at the ghost, but she was quick. All they got was a hole in the wall.

"Hey, is that any way to treat a lady?" The ghost asked.

"Only if they're dead." Winston quipped, shooting at it with his beam. But the ghost was still pretty fast. Ray fired his particle thrower, but nearly ended up destroying a video display. This made the ghost disappear into a container of lubricant, trying to hide. However, Egon and Clara saw which container it vanished into. In an attempt to draw out the ghost, they fired their particle beams at the container. But all that did was make it explode, sending a shower of plastic shards and lube raining onto them.

"Yikes!" Clara screeched.

"Yuck!" Egon groaned. They hadn't gotten out of dodge fast enough, and got splashed from head to toe. Ray, Peter and Winston came to their aid, firing their beams, finally catching the ghost since it no longer had a place to hide.

"No! Don't do this!" It pleaded.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of eligible bachelors where you're headed." Winston remarked. Egon unhooked his ghost trap and kicked it under where the ghost was being held by the beam. He stomped on the peddle, and the ghost was sucked into the trap.

"NOOOO!" It cried, then the doors snapped shut. Everything was silent.

"Such a shame." Peter commented sadly, breaking the silence.

"I don't think you two would've been compatible Peter." Ray told him.

"Neither would you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seem to recall you making eyes at the ghost earlier."

"I was not!" Ray retorted.

"Do I have to put you two in separate ECTO-1's?" Winston asked, getting in between them. "Egon, you and Clara okay?"

"We will be, as soon as we get this stuff off." Clara replied.

"What is this substance?" Egon wiped some of the lube that splashed onto him off so he could examine it.

"Don't worry Egon, it comes off. It's just a water-based lubricant." Clara told him.

"Its consistency reminds me of Slimer's ectoplasmic residue."

"At least it doesn't smell like it." Clara remarked, "Although, I'm still going to need a shower when we get home." After meeting with the store owner to give him the bill, the all piled into the ECTO-1 and headed back to the firehouse. While it may not have been physical ectoplasmic residue, the lube had mixed with the ghost's essence, and on the drive home, it was slowly starting its gradual effect it would soon have on Egon and Clara.

"Looks like we're just in time for the hockey game." Peter commented while flipping through the TV channels. He, Ray and Winston were in the living room watching TV.

"Which teams?" Ray asked.

"Rangers versus Sabres."

"Ha! The Sabres don't have snowball's chance!" Ray hooted as he plunked down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

While they were watching TV, Egon was in the lab upstairs across from their sleeping quarters. He was working on that huge device he and Ray had been building. But it still wasn't coming along as well as Egon hoped. Ray thought they had been building a toaster. Although this machine was way too big to be a toaster. Egon was waiting for the shower to be free, and he had this feeling he couldn't describe going on within him. He tried to dismiss it by concentrating on the equations up on the computer screen. Without taking his eyes off it, Egon reached into the desk drawer he had opened and pulled out..._A Playboy magazine? What the hell?_ Egon thought. He looked through the drawer and found several more copies. _So this is where Peter hides his nude periodicals. I never would've guessed_, Egon thought as he put the magazine back in the drawer. But instead of closing the drawer and forgetting about it, Egon got curious, and felt an urge to look through them. Egon picked one up and upon opening it, he came across an array of tantalizing and very stimulating photos. _So this is why Peter finds these publications so, interesting_, Egon thought. He then found himself imagining that each picture of the women, all in various erotic poses and states of undress, was Clara. _Now cease and desist such thinking!_ Egon scolded himself. Clara is a friend and colleague. _Thinking of her in that manner would be like violating her!_ But no matter how hard Egon tried, he could not stop the arousing thoughts from getting into his head. Not only were his thoughts wandering now, so was his hand. Toward his pants. At first, Egon didn't realize what he was doing. He was so busy eyeing the sexy pictures, the revealing positions, the erotic poses by each of the girls in the magazine, that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that he now unzipped his pants and had his hand down his underwear, rubbing and stroking himself down there. Having never been able to touch himself in that manner without feelings of shame, guilt or embarrassment, Egon found himself enjoying it. A lot. It was the first time he was able to enjoy self pleasure without feeling ashamed of it.

Clara meanwhile, was in the shower, washing the remnants of the haunted lube off her body. She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and massaged it into her raven hair, building up a lather. Like Egon, she had been feeling not quite herself since that last bust. While rinsing her hair out, Clara thought back to the time when she was in the shower, and Egon accidentally walked in on her. But instead of remembering when she screamed bloody murder and threw a shampoo bottle at him, this time, Clara envisioned Egon starting to undress. _Whoa!_ Clara shook the image out of her mind. _Where did that come from?_ She grabbed the bottle of body wash, poured a small dallop into her hand and rubbed it all over herself, the lather giving off a light scent of lavender. "Here, let me assist you." Clara heard a familiar baritone voice say. She turned around, and saw Egon in the shower with her, totally naked. But in the second she blinked, he was gone. _Hoo boy_, Clara thought, _that's the last time I eat doughnuts for breakfast. I'm going crazy_. But as she rinsed herself off, Clara couldn't help but continue to imagine Egon in the shower with her. Touching her, caressing her, kissing her neck, and drifted away.

* * *

><p>Egon was still in the lab when the door opened and Clara walked in after her shower. Closing the door behind her, she caught Egon by surprise. He took his hand out of his pants, zipped them up and shoved the magazine back into the desk. "Clara," Egon stammered, feeling himself getting harder down there, simply by just looking at her. "Uh, um, is there something, that you need?" He asked.<p>

"Just, you." Clara purred softly, slowly advancing towards Egon seductively, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Erm, what?" Egon gulped, shifting in the chair, trying to hide the increasing bulge in his pants.

"I can't deny it any longer, and I know you can't either." Clara climbed onto Egon's lap while he was still sitting in the chair, and spread her legs around his waist and groin.

"Well, I, um, oh my..." Egon struggled to say.

"I've seen the way you look at me." Clara said with a low growl, unbuttoning Egon's shirt, grinding herself against him. "I know that look. I've seen it before." She licked her lips slowly. "You want me." Clara pressed her lips against Egon's mouth, his lower lip, sucking it gently, touching it with her tongue slightly. It sent electric tingles down Egon's spine. "Don't you?" She whispered.

"Yesss!" Egon growled with lust, and he returned the kiss with a hunger and passion even Clara was surprised at. They kissed each other, their tongues entwined, exploring and probing their mouths. Egon slowly removed Clara's shirt past her shoulders and just like Clara fantasized, buried his face into her neck, feeling her soft skin against his lips. Clara moaned in ecstasy as Egon kissed, licked and nibbled on her neck and ears. She pulled Egon's shirt down past his shoulders to do the same to him, revealing his nearly chiselled arms and chest. But then, Clara remembered where they were.

"Maybe we should move to someplace more comfortable, private." She said, trying to catch her breath. Egon still had his face buried in her neck.

"Agreed." He mumbled. The scent of lavender on her skin was driving him wild. They got up and left the lab. Taking his hand, Clara led Egon into her room, and closed the door. She put on a mix tape of slow songs to create the desired mood.

"Now, where were we?" Clara giggled. She grabbed Egon in a passionate embrace, and they fell onto her bed to continue where they had left off in the lab.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the living room, Ray, Peter and Winston were celebrating the New York Rangers' win over the Buffalo Sabres. "Egon and Clara are gonna be sorry the missed an awesome game." Ray said.<p>

"Yeah. Where are they anyway?" Peter asked.

"Egon said he had work to do in the lab, and I think Clara said she was going to practice her music." Winston replied. How wrong they were. Egon and Clara were still in Clara's room, in each other's arms enjoying a post-coital cuddle. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>By the time they would wake up, effects of the ectoplasm-laced lube that splattered all over the both of them had worn off. Egon and Clara were still asleep when that happened, and Clara was about to get a big shock. She was the first to wake up. "Ohhh, what happened?" She groaned, a bit woozy. "Oh my god!" Clara shrieked when she found herself with no clothes on, on her bed in her room. She screamed again when she saw that Egon was with her, also buck-naked. He was blasted awake by Clara's screams.<p>

"Huh? Clara what's wrong?" Egon put on his glassed and saw that Clara was naked. "Ack!" He stammered, then saw that he too, was naked. "YAAAHHHH!" Egon yelped again, jumping of the bed, his face red as a tomato. Clara was scrambling around, trying to find her clothes and keeping her eyes of Egon. "Did we just-?"

"NO! No we didn't!" Clara cut him off abruptly. "As far as I'm concerned, nothing, ever, happened." She looked up at Egon. "For gods sakes don't just stand there! Put some clothes on!" Clara threw his shirt at him.

"Oh, uh right. Right." Egon stuttered, trying with haste to button his shirt, then find his pants.

"Oish!" Clara rolled her eyes and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Even after a couple weeks had passed, Egon and Clara will still embarrassed about it. Whenever they encountered each other, which was often, they couldn't look each other in the eye without thinking back to that moment in Clara's room.<p>

When Egon found Clara in the kitchen one day as she was fixing herself something to eat, he decided once and for all that he had to broach the subject with her. "Clara?"

"Yes Egon?"

"Can I talk to you? About something?"

"Alright. Depends on what it is though." Clara replied, smiling a little.

"What happened, to us, that day? In your room?" Egon asked. Clara's smile faltered a little.

"Nothing Egon."

"Negative. Something did happen, and-"

"Egon, I just, don't know if I can talk about it, yet."

"Clara, we can't just, go on and pretend that nothing occurred. And we can't keep avoiding each other. We have to face this. It's what you and the others have always told me regarding aspects of my past." Clara sighed, knowing Egon was right.

"Well, if I, that is, I mean, we, if we, you know, did get physically close, it wasn't intended to happen." Clara tried to explain before finally letting the words tumble out. She sat back in the chair, sighing. "Before, I couldn't remember exactly what we did. It was like, something was blocking the memories. Then, slowly, I started to remember everything. Suffice to say, I guess I, felt embarrassed."

"I see. It was a similar situation with me. At first it was a struggle to recall everything. Then over time, I could remember things. But, why would you feel embarrassed? Do I embarrass you?" Egon asked.

"No Egon. No you don't. Certainly not. It's just that, it was, well, unexpected. See, when it comes to physical intimacy, I was waiting until the right time, with the right person." Clara explained.

"A wise precaution."

"Yes. Even after that ghost attacked me, taking it away, I wanted to wait. Not only that, I consider you a good friend and respected colleague, perhaps more so than the others. So, none of the embarrassment I felt had to do with you at all. It was mainly towards me. I felt like I took advantage of you, and because of that, it was why I found it difficult being around you."

"Well, you didn't take advantage of me, Clara. I felt like it was vice versa."

"No, Egon. You didn't. Something must've messed with our minds, our hormones. How else can we explain it? I mean, we come into contact with all sorts of weird substances and shit all the time. It seems possible. Anyway, that doesn't mean it wasn't, enjoyable. It's, like I said, I was waiting for the right time, with the right person. I would be ready, and in control, along with whomever I would be with, whether it be you or someone else."

"Okay." Egon said, his mind taking in and processing what Clara said.

"But, since it was sooner than I planned, I supposed I can say that we shared something, special. Unforgettable. I just hope it doesn't jeopardize our friendship and respect."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that ever occurring." Egon told her. Clara gave him a hug.

"Thanks Egon." She replied, grabbing his hand, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, and Egon? Between you and me, you really do know how to satisfy a woman."

"Oh." Egon felt his face getting hot. "Uh, thanks. I think."

The End


End file.
